1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scanner systems and, more particularly, to a scanner system which converts image information of a film to electronic image information.
2. Related Art And Prior Art Statement
Conventionally, in Japanese Patent Publication No. SHO 56-7631 and Japanese Utility Model Publication No. SHO 63-36768, technical means is disclosed which reads a film by a one-dimensional sensor to convert the film to a video signal. Further, in recent years, proposed have been a film-image fetching apparatus such as a FOTOVIX (trade name: manufactured by Kabushiki Kaisha Tamuron) or the like, and a system for fetching image information of the film by an image pickup element such as a two-dimensional CCD or the like due to a macro mode or the like such as still video or the like.
Moreover, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. HEI 2-20170, technical means is disclosed which pre-scans a reading image to set a reading condition.
Meanwhile, U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,626 discloses a film capable of recording various information (date, correcting values, type or kind and the like) upon photographing.
Nevertheless, in the technical means due to Japanese Patent Publication No. SHO 56-7631, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. SHO 63-36768 and the like, in a case where an image of the film is electronically imaged, it is necessary to perform setting of brightness, setting of trimming, and the like by a hand or manual operation. Particularly, in a case where correction such as exposure correction or the like is performed upon film photographing, it is difficult for general users to conform to the condition. Furthermore, for the technical means which uses the above-described two-dimensional CCD, it is necessary to use a large-size two-dimensional sensor in order to improve resolution. This causes an increase in camera size and an increase in cost.
Further, in the technical means due to the above-described Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. HEI 2-20170, in a case where pre-scanning is performed to set various kinds of conditions, surplus or extra operation is required. Moreover, in a case where exposure correction is performed, or the like, advantages of the exposure correction cannot be expected.
Meanwhile, in a case where the image information of the film due to the aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,626 is read by the scanner or the like, various information recorded as above mentioned cannot be fed-back. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,626 has a problem that an adequate electronic image cannot be reproduced or cannot reappear.